


The Act of Hopes Peak

by Mysteriesneversolve



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Autism, Daddy Issues, Foster Care, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Has Bad Parents, Oma Kokichi Has Trust Issues, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Past Abuse, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Trans Character, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriesneversolve/pseuds/Mysteriesneversolve
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is a freshman at Hopes Peak Academy School for Acting. The other games were just shows, and all the actors came from this fine academy.Kokichi has always loved Nagito Komaeda. He was such an interesting character. Kokichi drew fanart, made oneshots, cosplay him, everything. Kokichi even has a body pillow!But now Ouma gets to meet this actor in all his glory; and they find him in the strangest place..
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. " this place is a safe space, alright? "

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi - they/it/xe/liar
> 
> Nagito - he/they
> 
> Theyre both AFAB  
> Kokichi doesn't have surgery YET  
> Komaeda doesn't have surgery either
> 
> Edit: SORRY FOR THE 50 SPELLING ERRORS UFDUUAEI IM NOT FIXING THEM

" Uhm.. "

Ouma held their tray tightly, staring at the sight in front of them.

Komaeda was there, face first in a trash can, feet dangling out the lid as Ishimaru and Hinata try to pull him out. 

Kokichi couldn't help but chuckle.

" YOU THERE! PURPLE HAIR! COME HELP US GET THIS STUDENT! " 

The small freshman flinched at the sudden noise. Yep. That was one of the actors from the first show. Kokichi set the tray and their bag down on the ground, timidly walking over. They weren't strong, not at all, and their bruises proved it. But sometimes they got bursts of energy. Especially when they got angry. 

With a lot of struggle, the 3 pulled Nagito out, Kokichi landing on the floor with how brittle they are. They rubbed their head, staring up at the three. Ishimaru smiled, holding his hand out.

" sorry for yelling earlier. I get way into character sometimes. " 

Ouma said somerhing so quiet it was unintelligible and took Ishimaru's hand, pulling theirself up.

" you're Kokichi Ouma, right? From the new class? "

Ouma rubbed the back of their head, wow. Other classes know who they are.

" heh.. Yeah. Thats me. Kokichi Ouma. "

They chuckled awkwardly, feeling the life drain out of them as Nagito grabbed something off the floor.

" ah, sorry that germs from garabge like me got on this but.. I think this is yours..? "

Komaeda held out a pin. Not just any pin. Kokichi's Nagito pin. It was a tiny pin, with a tiny chibi Nagito on it saying " How Lucky! ". Ouma snatched it back, their dark face redening.

" yeahthatsminethankyou- "

Kokichi turned to leave, Hajime putting his arm out to stop them. 

" your bag, and the tray. Don't want to lose those do you? But I guess your Nagito pin is more important- "

Ishimaru hit Hajime on the head, causing him to yelp.

" don't bully this younger student! We all were like that at some point. It shows their dedication to the show! It just means we have another great student destined for a spot on Danganronpa! Now stop being a bitch, Hinata. "

Kokichi was kind of glowing at Taka's little speech thing. " Destined for a spot on Danganronpa "..? Ouma could only wish. Ouma ignored whatever else those two were bickering about, just being lost in their own thoughts. 

" so, Kokichi Ouma.. Right? You seem nice. What ultimate and role are you trying to get into the show? "

Komaeda asked, examining the several pins on the bag. 

" oh uh- just- just uh- "

Kokichi felt something creep back up in their mind. DAMNIT. They thought they got rid of the voices. They put their hands to their ears, trying to block out the sounds in their mind. Normally they'd hug their body pillow while Shuichi stroked their back and talked but- they of course can't do that at the moment. 

The upperclassmen seemed to know what was happening and set the tray on the trash can, slinging Kokichi's backpack over his own shoulder. The numerous stuff inside and the merchandise made it a bit harder for Nagito to carry but he managed. He put his hand on Kokichi's back, lightly stroking it as he sort of guided them to a bathroom. 

" hey.. Ouma. I don't know what exactly is going on but it seems pretty close to my panic attacks. Can you tell me what's happening..? "

Komaeda was crouched down on the weird popcorny like floor, Kokichi standing in front of him. 

" v-voices- "

" like.. Schizophrenia..? "

" no- no I dont think- " 

" well... Focus on something that isn't the voices. Focus on me. The voices can't hurt you. They can't get to you. Youre alright. "

Kokichi went into a coughing fit, pulling at something under their shirt.

" fuck- binder- binders too tight it- it hurts to breathe- "

Nagito set the bag down, quickly getting up. He brought Ouma over to the big stall, letting them go inside as he stood outside the door.

" get the binder off, if it's too hard I can do it for you. Just don't listen to the voices, alright? "

Ouma gave a hasty nod as a reply, not like Komaeda can see though. They slowly unbuttoned their uniform, letting the top fall to the ground. They then stared at the cosplay binder they use. It was unsafe to wear a real one in their house, they needed one they could easily clip off and on. Tsumugi had suggested getting a cosplsy binder and.. Yeah. They umclipped the straps, then ever so carefully unclipped the front. They immediately put their shirt back on, leaving the stall sheepishly. They handed the binder to Nagito, who just smiled and set it with the bag.

" need anything else..? "

" a hug maybe.... "

" oh you dont want a hug from trash like m- "

" no.. You probably dont want to hug disgusting me.. "

Komaeda gasped quietly as tears welled up in the other's eyes, threatening to spill down their cheeks. 

" I mean- who would wanna hug a neopronouned, trans, fanboy freak? "

" me. "

Nagito carefully took off his trench coat, pulling his shirt up to show his binder. 

" see Ouma? You're not alone. In reality almost everyone here is transgender. Ishimaru, Hinata, everyone. This place is a safe space, alright? " 

Komaeda wrapped his arms around Ouma, who seemed stiff with shock.

" a... Alright. "


	2. " Nope. I don't have a crush. "

Kokichi walked out of class, wheezing as their friend laughed next to them. 

" No its true!- " 

" BAHAHAHAHAHHA NO WAY!!- "

" yeah! In the show it's canon he- "

Shuichi's talking was cut off by some of his older emo friends (yknow. Izuru, Gundham, Kiyondo, Ibuki. The emos/alt.) Dragged him off, leaving Ouma alone. They frowned, walking to the cafeteria. 

The place was a bus-load of sounds, Ouma not being able to think. They scanned around for a place to sit, their eyes quickly falling on Nagito who was sitting with Byakuya, Junko, and Tsumugi. Ah, the antags. Komaeda must have spotted them because he waved, urging him over. 

With excitement in their step they walked over, setting their tray down at the table. Junko and Tsumugi waved, Byakuya just ignoring Ouma's existence. Just like the character! Ah it filled Ouma with bliss. They were really going to the same school as their kins- their idols! 

" Ouma! Ah I'm so glad you decided to come sit with m- us. "

" well.. Why wouldn't I? I'd rather not sit with the pervs.. I think they're writing cream pie fics.. "

Kokichi chuckled, sitting close to Komaeda. 

" so. Back to the conversation, "

Byakuya said, drinking what seemed to be apple juice from a fancy glass. 

" who do you think has a crush on someone? Like who do you think has a- you get what I mean. "

He huffed, chuckling like a middle school girl at a sleepover. Togami was so different out of the show.. 

" well. Mr. Purpl- sorry- Mx. Purple's class are bound to have the most crushes. "

Junko blabbered on, chewing gum with her mouth open.

" well, Ouma, do you have a crush on anyone? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. "

Kokichi looked around at all of them, then down at their backpack covered in Komaeda merch- hell the backpack WAS of Nagito. They chuckled, rubbing the back of their neck. 

" heh.. Nope. I don't have a crush. "


	3. " Wait but I dont like Komaeda like that!- "

" Don't worry Ouma, these classes are really fun. We mostly only do improv. If you get confused or scared you can just come to Mondo and I. "

Kokichi nodded, staring up at Kiyotaka. This was all a bit overwhelming.. A class with older students? Why'd Ouma ever sign up for this one? Though knowing their friends took this class and would help them through anything was really helpful. 

" hey, I was kinda wondering.. You know how in the show you and Mondo were like- "

" yeah we're dating. "

Kokichi seemed a bit surprised but honestly could care less, I mean, yay their ship is canon. They opened the doors to the room, staring at the risers that were backed full of kids laughing, talking, and playing tag. Some person that looked exactly like Taka but with white hair ran past Kokichi, Ibuki Mioda chasing behind them. 

" woah.. Its like... A bunch of tall kindergarteners. " 

Ouma noticed some other people like Chiaki Nanami playing on her switch under the risers, Hiyoko Siaonji and Sayaka Maizono in a playful roasting session, and Nagito in the corner, talking to Celestia. 

" Ouma,are you coming? "

" oh- yeah- sorry Taka. " 

\- * -

There were only a few minutes left of class now and Ouma felt like they've never been happier. This class was so fun! All their other classes more consisted of writing things down and taking tests on famous actors but this class was just full of fun. They had done several acting games like Character Bus, Spaghetti, and Ouma's personal favorite, improv. 

Improv was so hilariously fun. Nagito and Kokichi had to pretend to be cowboys running from the law, and at some point Celestia and the person that was playing tag before had to pretend to be stuck in hot topic, that improv session ended with the two burning hot topic down after stealing everything.

" hey Ouma! "

Kokichi looked up, noticing that same person. They knew they were from the first season of Danganronpa, but who was it?

" I'm Taka's sibling, Kiyondo. He told me a bit about you. Uh- I got you a Monster, I didn't know what flavor you wanted so I just got purple- " 

So thats it! Ishida! They happily took the Monster, cracking it open and letting the bubbles disappear before drinking. Kiyondo sat down next to them, drinking a pink Monster. 

" heh, Taka told me you liked hanging around Komaeda a lot. Is that true? "

" well- uh- yeah- I guess it is- "

" well, on Saturday Ibuki is playing at a bar downtown, and Komaeda said he'd onoy go if someone went with him. " 

" Wh- a bar?- but- but I'm not 21- "

" and I'm not either. Ever heard of a fake ID? "

" a fake ID?! But- isn't that like.. Against the law? "

" you think I give a shit? Here, I'll go get Celeste to make you one. In the mean time try to go get Komaeda to go there with you. You might have a chance with him then. "

" wait but I dont like Komaeda like that!- "

But Kiyondo was already gone, leaving Kokichi alone on the risers. They sighed, staring at their drink.

Maybe they will try to go with Komaeda. It'll be good to drink away these confusing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short! I didnt really have an idea I wanted to do- AND SORRY FOR ADDING KIYONDO I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH LBDVKDKQC


End file.
